


Wrong   Winchesters

by Koutie Pie (Starkangejr)



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Loose grasp of what or how the actors would actually react in said situation, This is literally just an experiment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkangejr/pseuds/Koutie%20Pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea based off the episode, The French Mistake [s6e15] where when Balthazar sends the boys into an alternate universe, their alternates from that world take their place. Doom ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong   Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> No seriously I have no idea where this is going so, enjoy???

Jared and Jensen tossed themselves through the window, fully expecting a cushioned landing. Instead what the boys got was a slick kiss of mud and heavy rain. Neither knew what was worse, the fact that their clothes and bodies were caking over with mud or that the hard ground beneath the soggy surface was a collection of rocks and sticks. Jared let out a pained hiss while Jensen slipped out his own explicitive.

"What the hell guys?!" Jensen did his best to get up, sloshing around in frustration until he was on his feet. He gave Jared a hand out of instinct.

While Jensen had every intention to climb back in through the fake window to yell at the director, Jared took a moment to look around. Wooded exterior, some realistic rainfall and no lights in sight except for the one coming from the house. Jared felt uneasy from all the sensory information he was receiving, his gut telling him they weren't in fake Kansas anymore.

Meanwhile Jensen nearly cut himself on the bits of broken glass on the pretty sturdy windowsill. Though he thought that was odd he was more upset about not being notified on the changes to the scene mid script. He rolled back into the dry house and caught sight of Sebastian. "Who's dumb idea was it to change the set, huh?"

And perhaps if the man Jensen was addressing had actually been an actor or even remotely the same thing as Sebastian Roche, then Jensen would have gotten some sympathy and an explanation. That was not the case here.

Balthazar--the angel brother killed but not mourned, that guy was a dick--had considered his plan well and taken cared of. Except he hadn't anticipated the idea that the counterparts of the Winchesters to take their place here. He supposed it made sense; couldn't very well have two souls that looked alike in the same world. However Balthazar had figured the actor versions of the Winchesters would simply disappear.

What a miscalculation.

He sucked on his teeth in annoyance. "Bother. And here I was, thinking it'd be that easy."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jensen snapped, his patience already thinning. Jared unfortunately took that moment to cut in.

"J-Jensen! You're not going to believe-woah, Sebastian? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, excellent, you're both here. I won't have to do this twice."

"Do _what_ twice?" Jensen voice chipped in, sounding aggravated.

"Shut up real quick!!" Jared shouted at them both, strung up with a touch of adrenaline laden fear. He waited with a crazed wide eye at them, daring either to say something. When they didn't, he continued. "Jensen, we're not on set anymore. I don't even think we're in Vancouver!"

"Fabulous, at least one of you is smart." Jared shot the Sebastian look-a-like a glare which made the man raise his hands in surrender.

"What are you talking about, Jared? Were you in on this too? Huh?"

"Jensen, you don't understand, we," Jared gestured wildly at himself with a hand and then towards his confused companion repeatedly, "don't belong here. I mean, I don't know how but I just walked out the front and found at least twenty yards of rain and what I think is Sioux Falls!"

"I swear to god Jared, if you don't stop messing around I will literally punch you."

"He's not lying you know." Balthazar interjected. It wasn't a question. The angel smiled towards them, as strained as before. He gave a wave as they openly stared.

"Hello. You two, from my understanding are actors, yes? Well, the world in which you play pretend, is actually _real_ here. I hadn't thought either of you would actually come through so," Balthazar made an expression with his mouth that conveyed a 'yeesh' but also displayed an 'oh well' all in one look, "you're stuck here until everything is done. Any questions?"

There was a deep silence that stretched between them, the sound of the rain pittering across the roof while Jensen and Jared stared at what they believed to be a crazy man. Jared was leaning towards taking Sebastian's--fake or not--word for it. He saw it with his own eyes even if he didn't understand  _how_. Jensen on the other hand, had other thoughts.

_"What?!"_

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you like, first installment I'm a little excited about what'll happen next


End file.
